


Pre-Corrupted

by glowrioustrash



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowrioustrash/pseuds/glowrioustrash
Summary: Written for the prompt:"I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?”“Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind”





	Pre-Corrupted

Dean moved his way through the crowd of costumed superstars, trying to reach the bar. His eyes scanned the crowd for his girlfriend, but it was difficult since he didn’t know what she was wearing tonight. She could look completely different and he might not even notice her in the dimly lit crowd. He was wearing the laziest costume he could get away with: black pants, batman t-shirt and a cheap mask that tied around the back of his head with an elastic.

He hadn’t wanted to wear a costume at all but his girlfriend had promised him he would pay if he didn’t. She had that look in her eye when she said it, too. Not the one that meant  _“you’re in trouble, Ambrose”_ but the one that meant “if you ever want to see me naked again, you’ll listen.” In the interest of avoiding forced celibacy, he pulled together this last minute costume.

He skimmed the crowd as he waited for his beer. Many superstars were dressed as each other, which was pretty funny to see. A few went outside the wrestling bubble, like Sheamus – as far as Dean could tell Sheamus was a giant pickle? – or The Miz and Maryse who were Cinderella and Prince Charming. He was glad he hadn’t had to wear a couple’s costume. He probably would have if his girl had told him to, but he wouldn’t have been happy about it. He was lucky that she wasn’t that kind of girl.

He took his beer, thanking the bartender, and tried to decide where to move next. He was about to cross the crowd when a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Hey there, Batman.” Summer Rae smiled. Dean wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be dressed as, but there wasn’t much of it at all.

“What’re you supposed to be, other than cold?” Dean huffed.

“I’m a kitty cat.” She pouted, pointing the whiskers drawn onto her face.

 “You move the wrong way and everyone here is gonna see your kitty cat.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you ask nicely.” She pressed up against him, clearly not getting the hint that he was not taking the bait. It was common knowledge he was off the market, so why wasn’t she bothering one of the young, single, hot shots on the roster.

“Not interested.” He grunted, shaking her off. He moved through the crowd but Summer Rae followed him, much to his annoyance.

“Come on, Dean. I don’t see your girlfriend here anywhere. She didn’t stand you up, did she?” She pried. He didn’t answer, pretending he didn’t hear. “She’d never have to know, you know. I can keep a secret.”

“Bullshit.” He had to laugh. “If you could keep a secret, I wouldn’t be able to name ten guys in this room that you’ve already fucked. I wouldn’t even have to think hard.”

“Aw, jealous?” She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Yeah, of the dough your pharmacist is making off you. Shouldn’t you be heading off to get another shot of penicillin?” He shot back.

Summer’s flirty façade faded, turning to anger. She opened her mouth to reply before her eyes dropped to something behind Dean’s right shoulder.

“Summer.” The shorter woman greeted as she wrapped an arm around Dean’s. She looked Summer Rae up and down. “Let me guess… you’re the girl from those ads, right? The “friends don’t give friends chlamydia” posters? Bang on.”

Dean laughed as Summer huffed and stomped her foot before storming away. He looked down at his girlfriend, seeing a halo resting on top of her head.

“That wasn’t very angelic of you to say, sweetness.” He teased.

“Turning that skank down wasn’t very Bruce Wayne of you, handsome.” She shot back with a wink. “But I’m certainly glad you did.”

“Bruce doesn’t need a skank, he’s always got something better waiting at home.” He grinned, turning to face her so he could take in her whole costume.

The one piece was white and shimmery, reflecting the dim light of the bar, with cut out panels along her sides. Gold boning accented her curves. There was a white bow nestled between her pushed-up breasts and one at the top of either thigh. White garters trailed down from the outfit and clipped onto white thigh high stockings. Dean couldn’t help trailing his eyes all the way down her long legs to the white platform heels she wore.

“Jesus, are you trying to kill me?” He choked, drumming his fingers along his collarbone as he took her in.

“You like it?” She giggled, turning so he could see the whole thing. Half of her ass was left bare, but there was a gauzy bustle that helped to hide it from full view. The fluffy angel wings on her back bounced as she moved. When she turned back around and saw his frown, her smile fell too.

“ **I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?** ” She questioned. She had ordered it online, showing Dean the picture before adding it to her shopping cart. She thought he would love it.

“ **Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight** ,” He smirked, pulling her flush against him. “ **But I had no party in mind.** ”

“Dean!” She laughed, swatting his chest.

“This is definitely a “my eyes only” kinda costume.” He nuzzled her neck as his hand slipped down to grip her ass. She bit her lip and glanced around, happy to see none of their coworkers seemed to being paying them any mind.

“Next time be more specific when I order something.” She sassed, earning herself a pat on her ass. It wasn’t hard, there wasn’t enough room in the crowded bar to put much power behind it, but there was still a soft, momentary sting where his hand hit her bare skin. She yipped softly, not expecting it.

“Watch yourself.” He warned.

“Dean, it doesn’t show  _that_  much.” She whined.

“Still.” He leaned back so he could take the costume in again. “I don’t wanna share this. It’s mine.”

“All yours.” She agreed with a smile. “You ain’t sharing me. I’m just making the guys jealous of what you get to go home to.” She winked.

“Fuckin’ devil more like it.” He chuckled, flicking her halo.

“The devil is just a fallen angel.” She pointed out. “I’m just… pre-corrupted.”

“Pre-corrupted, huh?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged, smirking. “Wanna corrupt me, Ambrose?”

Dean’s eyes turned dark as he set his beer down on the nearest surface and took her hand, dragging her into a more secluded corner. He crowded her back against the wall, his larger frame hiding her from view.

“Careful the win-“ She didn’t get to finish warning him when he pressed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. One hand tangled in her hair, keeping her head from hitting the wall, as the other gripped her ass. She forgot about her worry as she melted against him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. His tongue pressed into her mouth, making her whimper and cling to him tighter.

“Dean…” She breathed as he released her lips, kissing down her neck. “W-we’re in public.”

“Mmhmm.” He hummed, nipping at her exposed collarbone, making her gasp. The sharpness of the bite cutting through the dull burn of his stubble rubbing along her skin.

“Surrounded by coworkers.” She tried to reason, slowly losing the battle to keep her mind straight as he licked over the bite.

“Should’a thought’a that before you started teasin’ me.” He growled against her skin. “You knew what this costume was gonna do to me. My sweet li’l angel. ‘Cept you’re not an angel, are ya?”

“Dean, please.” She huffed, dropping her head against the wall as he kissed his way back up her neck.

“I asked you somethin’.” He slapped her outer thigh. She gasped, arching into his chest.

“N-no.” She stuttered as she felt him growing hard against her hip.

“Didn’ think so.” She could hear the smirk in his voice before he kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue passed her lips and dominating her mouth. He moved his hand from her thigh, trailing it upwards slowly. So slowly she didn’t notice it until it was sliding between her thighs, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her core.

“Dean. We can’t.” She panted, pulling away from his lips. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, hoping a few good breaths would set her mind right.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He promised, resting his forehead against hers, his hand not moving as he waited for her answer. She looked left and right, not able to see much over Dean’s frame boxing her in.

While she debated, he took her in. Her lipstick was smearing off her swollen lips, a faint tint of it staining her skin. He was sure he looked much the same. Her face and chest were flushed, and redness was showing on her neck where he’d trailed his beard down her skin. She looked heavenly.

She locked her eyes back to his and bit her lip. He grinned wolfishly, knowing that she was trying to work out how to say yes to him. He’d seen this look from her so many times.

“Tell me.” He ordered, letting his fingers twitch closer to their goal. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Please.” She breathed.

“Be more specific.” He teased, using her words from earlier against her.

“Touch me. Please.” She whimpered, so quietly that even this close he could barely hear her over the music.

“My pleasure, angel.” He purred as he moved his hand to cup her through the costume. He kept his forehead pressed to hers as he watched her face, her lips parting in a gasp and her eyes fluttering.

She ground against his hand, seeking friction. Taking the hint, he began to rub her teasingly.

“More.” She moaned. He brought their lips together again as he increased the pressure.

She trailed her hand down his chest as he ravished her, stopping at his belt. She slid her hand along until she found the buckle.

“Mmm.” He hummed against her lips, pulling back. “Not now, angel. I ain’t gonna be able to keep us hidden if we start playin’ that game. Jus’ let me take care o’ ya for now.”

She nodded, leaving her hand on his belt. It gave her something to grip onto as she felt the sparks of electricity he was causing to course through her body. He tugged her hair lightly, making her head turn to the side.

“So naughty.” He growled into her ear, his voice dripping with desire. “Lettin’ me touch ya like this, middle of a bar full o’ people. Not even strangers, people we work with. Could get caught any second, my hand b’tween your legs. What would ya say then, huh? How you gonna talk your way outta this? They’d all know what a needy little devil ya really are.”

“Dean.” She whimpered, her hips bucking against his hand.

“I know. Don’t worry, I got ya. Gonna take care o’ ya real good. I know how ya like it.” He nipped at her earlobe, making her gasp. He could feel her thighs shaking as he pushed the costume out of his way, pleasantly surprised to feel her skin under it. He groaned as he slipped his finger passed her lips, feeling her wetness. “No panties? My dirty angel, sent jus’ for me. Only I can touch ya like this. Make ya shake like this.”

“Only you.” She nodded, breathless as he circled her clit.

“Gonna make you cum in front of all of ‘em. Make sure they know. Make sure they know you’re mine… an’ I’m yours. S’what you want, ain’t it?”

“God, yes.” She keened.

“No god here, angel.” He grinned. “Jus’ you an’ me… an a couple hundred’a our closest friends. An’ they’re all gonna hear when you moan my name.”

The sounds of the bar faded away as he pressed two fingers into her entrance, repositioning his hand so his thumb could keep the pressure on her clit. She moaned loudly, writhing against him. Her hands clenched, one gripping his belt and the other fisting his shirt.

“So tight and wet for me. I can’t wait to get ya home and fill ya up right. Get this hard cock nice an’ deep. Ya’d like that, huh? How ya want it, angel? Ya wanna ride me? Ya wanna take charge?” She moaned, too far gone to respond any other way. It made him grin wider.

“Too fuckin’ bad ‘cause I ain’t lettin’ ya. Not this time. I’m in charge t’night, gonna take ya how I want ya. Teasin’ me with this costume, I’m gonna make ya pay for that. Gonna bend ya over the bed, your sweet ass up in th’ air. Keep these slutty li’l stockings on. Heels too. Ditch the halo. My dirty fallen angel don’t need her halo anymore.”

She keened and whimpered, her breath coming in short huffs and he knew she was close. He could feel her clenching around his fingers. Her whole body was tightening up, seeking release. He crooked his fingers, probing for that spot that would push her over the edge. She arched off the wall roughly.

“Ooh, ya like that don’t ya? I can feel how close ya are. That’s my girl. Let it go, baby. Please. Please cum for me, baby.” He breathed, biting her neck.

She cried out, moaning his name as her hips bucked up. He felt her flutter around him, trying to milk his fingers as he pushed her through her orgasm. He smashed their lips together to swallow her moans, groaning himself. He couldn’t wait to get her home and feel her around his dick. He slowly decreased his movement, gently settling her back into reality from the heaven he’d sent her to.

Her moans turned to whimpers as she moved to push him away, the overstimulation becoming too much. He pulled his hand back, making sure the costume was covering her again. He pecked her softly on the lips before pulling away, giving her a chance to catch her breath. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

She watched him though heavy lids, panting as her surroundings slowly came back to her. The music of the bar and chatter of their friends filtering back to her brain, reminding her where they were. She blushed furiously. They could have so easily been caught, but that had been half of the fun, hadn’t it?

“Y’alright?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“More than.” She giggled. “How ‘bout you?” She asked, glancing downwards.

“Yeah… just uh, give me a minute. Don’t think Batman is really known for walkin’ round with a hard on.”

She smiled, turning to kiss the wrist of his hand still tangled in her hair. “Bet he isn’t really known for all that lipstick either.” She reached up, trying to rub the colour off his lips with her thumb.

“So it’s a vague interpretation of Batman.” He shrugged. “A bat’s gotta feel pretty sometimes, you know.”

She laughed heartily, tossing her head back. He laughed too, resting his head against her shoulder.

“I fucking love you, you goof.” She nuzzled into him.

“Hey!” A shout pulled them out of their bubble. She leaned over enough to see a red power ranger, a sexy Freddy Krueger and cavewoman, otherwise known as Seth, Alexa and Emma, looking their way.

“You two better be behaving over there!” Seth pointed at them, drawing the attention of several other superstars around them.

Dean laughed, relieved they hadn’t been caught a few moments before. His girl gave him a look and he nodded, pulling away from the wall and turning towards the group, shielding her from view so that she was able to check that her costume was in place.

“You think so little of me?” Dean joked, wrapping an arm around her as she appeared beside him and leading her over to the group.

“Come on, I’m a total angel.” She grinned.

“Maybe,” Alexa smirked, crossing her arms and glancing at Dean. “But I think we all know you’ve got a little lunatic in you.”


End file.
